Jimmy Breaks His Arm
by Lacheetara
Summary: Jimmy ends up breaking his arm after falling off a cliff. Unfortunately, there are no doctors in Miseryville. Why? Don't ask me. But Heloise offers to take care of Jimmy while his arm heals. YAY FOR JIMMYxHELOISE.
1. Random cliff yay!

I actually dreamed the idea for this. Ecept my dream was alot more messed up. :D Yay.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ONCE UPON A MISERABLE TIME...

Three of our favorite people were walking across a beutifull meadow! ISN'T IT WONDERFULL? ( Random person shoots author. Probobly Heloise.) OW! HEY! THAT WAS MEAN! _Anyway,_ These tree people were the stars of the show Jimmy Two-Shoes! Let's go see what they're doing.

"C'mon, Heloise! I need some money!"

"For the last time, Beezy, I said no!"

Oh Look, the most feared person in Miseryville and Lucious's son are fighting! Just like always.

Heloise was glaring at the young monster. He had asked her for some money for the _fifth time now._ Goodness knows why. For food, she guessed. She looked at Jimmy, wondering if he was paying any attention to their small argument. Thankfully, he wasn't. Which gave her the perfect oppertunity to-

"_PLEASE_, Heloise?" The annoyingyoung demon asked for a sixth time. Heloise glared daggers at him.

"_Why_ on Miserville do you need _money_ for? Your dad's stinking rich!" Asked the small (She's gunna kill me for saying that) girl.

"Do you think he'd actually _give_ me any?" Answerd Beezy. Heloise thought a moment. He was right. Amazing, don't ya think? Beezy being right. Let's think about the posibiliy of that for a moment... *Brain explodes* Never mind...

"Good point. But I'm still not going to give you any money," said Heloise. Beezy pouted, and pulled off a puppy dog look.

"Your face is making me sick, Beezy," said the girl again. Suddenly, Beezy was in a young boy's out fit and sounding like a young british boy.

"Please, Miss. I would be oh so gratefull," Beezy pleaded in his horribly made accent. Heloise looked freaked out.

"WHAT THE-" She practiticly yelled to the heavens.

_**"PLEASE!"**_ The monster pleaded once more.

That was it. Heloise lost it. Her eyes turned into fireballs and her teeth grew sharp as she pulled a midevil flail from who-knows where.

" I... Said... _**NO!**_" She shouted, pulling the flail back in preporation to smack hard against Beezy's face.

Beezy's eyes grew large. "Uh oh..."

_**WHAM.**_

Beezy was sent flying through the air, screaming. And screaming... And screaming summore. And summore screaming just for the heck of it. Okay, enough of that. Let's go back to Jimmy and Heloise.

Jimmy had finally turned around for no apperent reason at all and had noticed that Beezy was gone.

"Hey, Heloise," The blond boy asked, "where's Beezy?"

Heloise thought for a millisecond before coming up with an exuse for Beezy's goneness.

"Uh... He went to go get... Something to eat?" She said, as she tossed the midevil flail she was hiding behind her back into unknown reigions.

"OW! Who threw that midevil flail?" Some random old lady shouted. Jimmy nor Heloise seemed to notice.

"Oh okay," Jimmy said, smiling. Heloise breathed a sigh of relief and continued her walking with Jimmy to who-gives-a-faloffel.

Okay, back to Beezy.

Still screaming.

Still screaming.

STILL screaming.

*Author checks her watch* SHUT UP BEEZY. Oh look! He's heading for a rock! This should be interesting... Wait... That's not a rock, that's a giant lava worm!

Indeed it was. And Beezy was soaring into it's mouth. Also still screamin his mouth-hole off.

When finally- _**GULP!**_ Beezy was inside the monster. Until it spit him back up.

"BLEH! You taste _horrible!_" The worm screached as it spit Beezy into the direction he was flying from.

Beezy glared at the monster for a second and then licked his arm. "HEY! I taste _awsome,_ thank you very much!" He yelled back, and then resumed his screaming.

Once again back to Heloise and Jimmy.

"Hey Heloise," Jimmy asked,"Do you hear something?"

Heloise listened. She _did_ hear something... It sounded like loud and un-ending screaming. And familier, too... She turned around and her eyes grew wide.

"JIMMY! LOOK OUT! IN COMEING BEEZY!"

Jimmy turned around a little to late. "Huh?"

_**WHAM!**_

As Heloise had jumped out of the way, Jimmy wasn't so lucky. Beezy slamed into him, and ended up smaking him off of a cliff. That appeared out of no where.

Beezy had stoped as soon as he hit Jimmy, landing with the grace of an elephant with constipation. He then looked over the edge of the cliff, with Heloise in close pursuit.

"You'd think we would've noticed that cliff before," Beezy said boredly.

"JIMMY!" Heloise said franticly, trying to reach her short arms to grab him somehow. Of course, it didn't work, which resulted in Heloise crying all sadly. (WAT? Heloise? CRYING? How do this be?)

Beezy glared at her. "This is all your fault, Heloise." He pointed, "your BAD."

Lol I made Beezy a jerk in this chapter momentarily.


	2. Oh chicken!

**Beezy is a tad less bit of a jerk bag in this one.**

As they heard Jimmy crash, Heloise's tears grew more.... Teary, I guess. Suddenly, they heard shouting.

"I'M OKAY!"

Heloise and Beezy got extreamly happy faces. _**PEW!**_ One second later, they were replaced by gray Heloise and Beezy shaped dust clouds. Beezy had gotten to the bottom of the cliff first and spotted a jimmy-shaped hole. He shouted into it.

"HEY JIMMY! YOU IN THERE?"

Suddenly, Jimmy's blond head popped out of the top of the hole.

"Yep!" The optimistic boy replied.

Jimmy barely had enough time to crawl out of the him shaped hole that he was planted in when Heloise was clinging to his thin frame.

"Jimmy! You're alive!" The girl said happily. (Wow. A little out of character...)

"Not exactly...," Heloise dropped her arms off the boy when she heard this. Jimmy held up his arm. It looked bent into an unimaginable angle. A small peice of bone poked out. "Look."

"Your arms broken! Well atleast it's better than having every bone in your _body_ broken," said Heloise.

Beezy gasped. "NO WAI. We gotta take him to a doctor!"

Heloise glared at him."THEY'RE ARE NO DOCTORS IN MISERYVILLE YOU IDIOT!" She shouted. Beezy's face looked blank.

"Oh. Well that's stupid," Beezy said. Heloise rolled her eyes. Beezy's face grew worried. "Then who'll fix your arm, Jimmy?" The demon asked.

Jimmy shrugged. "I don't know!" He said worriedly,"It has to be someone smart and..."

The screen goes to Heloise, who was away in her own world. She looked extreamly happy. She wasn't paying that much attention after Jimmy said 'I don't know'. All she heard after was 'Blah blah blah blah smart blah.' In fact, lets look into Heloise's thoughts for a second.

**HELOISE'S THOUGHTS.**

_Both Heloise and Jimmy were inside Heloise's house. Jimmy no longer had a broken arm. He was hugging Heloise._

"Oh Heloise," The boy said," Thank you so so sooo much for fixing my arm! I will love you forever!"

And then they made out.

Suddenly Heloise's wonderfull thought were interupted when she heard the familier and forien accent of Mr. Scientist.

"I'll do it," exclaimed the egg shaped man.

Heloise's eye once again obtained fireballs. She looked like she was going to spit nails.

Jimmy was about to say 'Okay' when Heloise charged forward, grabbed Mr. Scientist, and threw him over the cliff. Jimmy and Beezy stared as Mr. Scientist crashed into the ground. Heloise was now in front of Jimmy.

"I'll do it!" Heloise said.

"Okay!" Jimmy replied, apperently forgetting all that just happened. Heloise put her arm around the teen.

"Now," the girl said,"We gotta go! Before... Your... Arm falls off or something."

Jimmy gasped. "Oh no! But I need my arm!" He said, a scared tone in his voice.

"Exactly!" Heloise said, scooping Jimmy into her arms, "Now, off to my house!" And away she zoomed with the speed of superman.

Beezy sood silent for a moment. Then looked down.

"Hey!" The monster exclaimed, "Mr. Scientist dropped some chicken!" He then shot his tounge out like a chamelion and ate the chicken that had obviously been on the ground for more than five seconds and licked his lips.

**Sorry for the short chapter. Lucious'll be in the next one, screwing things up as usuall.**


	3. Lucious

**Sorreh for the late update, I've been scavenging Adventure Time episodes off the internet. :I**

So Beezy stood there for ten minutes. Until his phone rang. He giggled his Beezy giggle then answered it.

"Yellow?" The daemon answered. (Because he's too COOL to use regular greetings, he uses COLORS!) Yelling could be heard from the other side of the receiver. It was Beezy's dad, Lucius Heinous the 7th.

"BEEZY! GET YOUR FAT RED TAIL OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" He screamed from the small electronic device. Beezy cringed at his voice.

"Jeeze, dad. You didn't have to call me... F-fat..." Beezy replied, sobbing.

"Oh, I'm sorry Beezy," Lucius said. Beezy smiled through his tears.

"R-really?" The red devil said, wiping a tear from his face.

"NO!" Lucius yelled, "NOW GET OVER HERE!"

Beezy immediately stopped crying, and got up from the ground. "Fine. You don't gotta yell." Then he skipped away to Misery Inc.

_**AT MISERY INC...**_

Beezy walked into Lucius's office. (Which is WAY too big for him I might add.)

"Yeah, dad?" Beezy said questioningly. His dad was sitting there, on fire, with an angry look on his face.

"Where_ is Heloise...?"_ The ruler of Misery Ville growled through clenched teeth.

Beezy looked at his dad. "Aren't you worried about you being on fire?"

Lucius had a blank stare for a moment, saw he was on fire, then ran screaming all through the office. After about an hour of Lucius's screaming and Beezy's standing there being an idiot, Sammy finally walked in with a bucket of water and poured it on his boss. (LOL THAT WAS A RUN-ON SENTANCE. #%^ ENGLISH, BABY!)

Lucius turned to his assistant. "Thank you Sammy."

Sammy rolled his eyes. "I can't believe I get paid for this."

Lucius returned to his desk and resumed his anger face. "_Now, where is Heloise?"_ the daemon growled again. Beezy thought.

"Oh yeah!" He exclaimed, "She's taking care of Jimmy. He broke his arm."

Lucius growled again. "What? She's busy taking care of Jimmy, and I'm stuck here with no one to steal inventions from! Grr... Why is she taking care of that idiot anyway? She's got better things to do than waste her time with that pathetic thing she calls a friend!"

Beezy rolled his eyes. "Dad, you're only jealous that Heloise has more friends than you do." Lucius looked shocked.

"What?" The short devil questioned angrily, "I've got lots of friends! Like... SAMMY!"

Sammy walked by him with a bored look on his face. "Sorry boss," The green monster said,  
"Our relationship is strictly professional." Lucius thought again.

"OH yeah! I know!" The tiny red monster exclaimed, then zipped off. He came back with a green snake-like figure in a loose, dark-gray suit. "Horian is my friend!" Horian grimaced and shoved Lucius off him.

"Don't _ever_ do that again." the snake-like assistant hissed. Then he left. Lucius sighed and dusted himself off after he got off of the floor.

"Okay, I don't have any friends. Now... GO GET HELOISE AWAY FROM JIMMY AND OVER HERE BEFORE I DO IT MYSELF!" Lucius yelled, once again, at Beezy.

"Okay okay!" Beezy groaned, "You really gotta stop yelling like that. Geeze. You probably woke up the dead!"

Lucius rolled his eyes. "That's not possible."

_**THOUSANDS OF MILES AWAY...**_

A small family was enjoying a nice picnic near a grave yard when they heard Lucy's yelling.

"What was that?" The dad said. Then they heard a tearing sound next to them. A hand had burst from the grave, a slow moaning coming from the other graves as more arms burst out of them. The dead rose from their graves. The mom screamed.

"HOW?" Was the last thing she said before she was devoured.

_**BACK TO LUCIUS'S OFFICE...**_

"Anyway," The short devil continued, "Now go! Get Heloise! NOW! And don't forget it either!"

Beezy then ran off to unknown regions. Needless to say, he did forget and now he's asleep in the park.

_**NOW BACK TO HELOISE AND JIMMY**_

Heloise had wrapped Jimmy's arm up with care, and now he was lying in a guest bed that was in Heloise's house. For some reason. Heloise walked in with some pie.

"I baked you a pie!" She said cheerfully as she brought the large pastry to Jimmy. Jimmy grinned.

"Oh boy, what flavor?" Jimmy asked, excited. Heloise got a serious look on her face.

"PIE FLAVOR." The small girl replied. A small pie popped out of the pie as action music played.

"Wow." Jimmy said. He was shocked by the awesomeness of the pie.

Heloise set the pie on a table next to the bed. "Yes, wow indeed." She picked up a remote. "Hey, Jimmy, you wanna watch some T.V.?"

Jimmy smiled. "Sure!" Heloise began flipping through channels. First, a news program came on. A reporter was standing with a microphone to his face.

"In other news, a small grave side family was eaten by some zombies. Mr. Zombie, would you like to take your views on this subject?" The reporter placed the microphone to a zombie's face.

"Grah grah grah grah gragragra grah, grah, GRAHHH," The zombie replied. The reporter put the microphone back to his face.

"We'll have more after this."

Heloise changed the channel.

"The sales on bananamana's have finally gone down-"

Heloise changed the channel.

"IT'S PENUT BUTTER JELLY TIME-"

Heloise changed the channel. She stopped on a creepy looking monkey. Her and Jimmy stared at it for a while. It stared back. Jimmy and Heloise continued staring. So did the monkey. This continued for several minutes until Heloise got a large scowl on her face.

"_That monkey..._" the girl said seriously, shaking her fist at the freaky monkey. Jimmy just kept staring. 


	4. Gotta Be SNEAKY

**It's about time I got off my fat ass and rewrote this. T.T**

"Okay, Jimmy," Heloise said, pointing at a few x-rays, "this is your arm. And if we don't get something to fix it soon, it'll get infected and almost never heal."

Jimmy gasped.

"Yes, 'Gasp' is right! I mean, when you fall in love with me after I'm being nice and trying to fix your arm, how will you hold my hand?" Heloise said, panic in her voice.

Jimmy looked at her funny. "Uh... What?"

"Huh? Oh, OH! Nothing, nothing!" The small girl replied hurridley, a fake grin appearing as soon as she realized what she had said. "Anyway, I have some medical supplies at my lab in Misery Inc. You wait here while I go get them. Stay put, and don't touch ANYTHING!" Jimmy nodded.

"But... Um... What if a GIANT SATILITE CRASHED DOWN FROM SPACE AND DESTROYED THE HOUSE?" Jimmy said, pretending he was a satelite crashing. Heloise rolled her eyes.

"If that happens, then you can get out," the mini-mad scientist replied blankly. Jimmy grinned. "Anyway," she continued, "I'm going to go get the supplies now. And remember, _**DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING**_!" ... No, Jimmy will obey her and not touch anything! SO STOP THINKING IT! You sickos.

_**AT MISERY INC...**_

Heloise sighed. She had searched trough a ton of drawrs, cabinets, and random doors and could not find the supplies. She only had one more left to look in. The girl went to it. just as she reached it, a hand grabbed her dress. A small choking voice followed it.

Heloise turned, ready for anything, even some sort of zombie. Just as she was ready to grab a knife off the counter and chop the hand off she looked furter at just what this creature that grabbed her was. She growled as she recognized who it was.

"Dorkus? _What the heck are you doing?_"

Dorkus continued choking, pointing at his mouth. The girl rolled her eyes.

"You ate oranges again, _didn't you?_" She said in frustration. Dorkus nodded, and kept up with the choking. "Ugh. What did I tell you about that? You always do this. But you do it anyway, and now here you are, gasping for air. Same with penuts! And- What? What are you doing?" Dorkus began hurridly pointing at a nearby phone, then at himself. He put his hands back at his throat as he continued gasping for air.

Heloise growled. "I'm _**not**_ calling 911 for you! Your _fingers_ aren't swollen shut, so do it yourself, twit!" Then she left Dorkus there to choke and gasp. She opened the last drawr in the lab to finnally find the medical supplies and realized, _it wasn't there._

_**In Lucius's office...**_

Lucius sighed. "I knew I couldn't rely on that fat oaf Beezy. SAMMY! Did you grab all the medical junk Heloise stashed in her lab?" Sammy then walked in, struggling to keep the large crate of different medicines and supplies from falling.

"Yes, s-sir." The goblin groaned as he set the large box down.

"Ha, now that all of her medicine is gone, Heloise will never fix Jimmy's arm! Then, she will be forced to come back to Misery Inc. and keep working! And then, I will use one of her inventions to turn Two-Shoes into a bug, and then I will put him in a box. And put that box in another box. And put that box in another box. And so on. Then, I'll mail the box to myself, and you know what I'll do then?" Asked Lucius, a devlishly evil grin on his face.

"Uh... What?" Replied Sammy.

"I'LL SMASH IT WITH A HAMMER! IT'S BRILLIANT, BRILLIANT I SAY!" Yelled the red devil, his voice drenched in excitement.

Sammy cringed. "Uh... Don't you think that's a little harsh?"

Lucius leered at the goblin. "No, no I don't! Shut up!"

_**Back at Heloise's house...**_

Jimmy sat there, bored as heck. He wanted to find something fun to do, but he remembered what Heloise had said... What _did_ Heloise say? He struggled to remember. A small Heloise appeared in his mind, except she looked... Really happy. I mean, like, pshyco happy. She spoke in her regular voice, but it sounded really happy, too.

"Jimmy, while I'm gone getting your medicine, you can touch EVERYTHING! I mean it, I really do," the Heloise said in that extreamly happy tone. Jimmy looked confused.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Absolutely! What ever makes you happy, my sweet Jimmy!" The mirage Heloise replied, grinning.

"Okay." The blond said. He began touching everything. (WHAAAT? BUT THE AUTHOR SAID HE WOULDN'T DO THAT! Just goes to show ya you can't trust crazy people.) He poked a small vase. It fell and shattered on the floor. Jimmy gasped, then looking to see if anyone was watching, he casually swept the broken pieces under a rug. Then he grabbed a remote and pressed a button on it. Two large speakers popped out of the ground near a T.V. and blared a Runny and The Nosebleeds song. It sent Jimmy flying into a small wall hanging next to a fireplace. jimmy turned off the sound system as he slowly fell, turning the wall hanging as he did so. The fireplace slowly opened, a small chute reavealing itself. Jimmy grinned excitedly.

"Awsome, a slide!" He slid down it, and fell into a large cave. The blond looked around, wondering where he was. The cave was full of pictures, statues, dolls, ballons, heck even a whole BED of him. Jimmy walked through the cave of him look alikes with awe. "Woah..." He said, astonished, "What _is_ this place?" A small version of him in an angel costume popped up on his sholder. "My consious?" Jimmy asked, looking at the angel-him. "Where's the other guy?"

"He's stuck in traffic." Angel Jimmy shrugged. "Anyway, I think this is some kind of shine Heloise made of you." Jimmy looked around.

"Really?"

"Of course! Why do you think there's _kiss marks_ on every thing? She's in love with you, man! She alway's has been, and you and your fat head are to thick to see it!" Replied Angel Jimmy, practically yelling each word. Jimmy stared.

"... Nah, that can't be it." The blonde replied, dismissing the trutheful angel's words. The angel rolled it's eyes and poofed out of existance. Jimmy soom got tired of the Jimmy-Shrine and left. He went to go get a snack.

"Okay, lets see..." Jimmy said, peering into the cabinets, "Oh, some cereal would be nice." He then tried to reach the box with his broken arm. He couldn't reach it though, and instead made the fracture worse.

"AGH!" The blonde boy screemed in agony, clutching his arm. That only made it worse.

_**AT MISERY INC... Again...**_

Heloise looked up from looking all around Misery Inc., wondering what had made that loud screaming noise. She just hoped like heck it wasn't Jimmy as she searched faster for the supplies. But, she hadn't caught on that Sammy took it. Frustrated, she pulled out a minotar henchman and glared at him.

"Hey, Dave, what happened to my store of medical supplies? I had them in my lab, but now it seems they've ..._Magically dissapered,_" the girl accused, narrowing her eyes as she pulled the sweating minotuar closer to her face. The minotaur looked around for some help, but saw none. "Well?" Continued Heloise, her eyes becoming so narrow they where as thin as tissue paper. She glared at him a few minutes longer before the henchman craked.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! LUCIUS ORDERED SAMMY TO TAKE IT FROM YOU LAB SO YOU WOULD STOP HELPING THE TWO-SHOES BOY AND GET BACK TO WORK! ... Don't kill me, please! I have a wife and six kids! KILL THEM!" The minotuar cried. Heloise scoffed.

"You sicken me, minion! I shall now drop you dramaticly and charge away!" Heloise told him. She then proceeded to drop him and fly away in a Super-Man like fashion.

Wait... _What?_

Lucius laughed evily at what he had accomplished. "Finnaly, Heloise will never waste my time playing with that Two-Shoes boy... Imagine all the misery she'll create!"

Sammy rolled his eyes, "What about _my_ dreams? What about _me?_"

Lucious glared at him. "What do you mean, _your_ dreams? Who cares about you? We should be creating misery, not dreams coming true-idness!"

"First of all, sir, that's not even a word," Sammy began, "Wait- Do you hear that? It sounds like a person charging to the door of your office."

"Impossible!" Lucius replied in disbelife, as he looked through a peep hole on his door. Suddenly;

_**CRASH!**_

Heloise slammed through the door, sending the small red devil through a wall. The girl looked furious, looking for the ones that were in the room. She suddenly spotted Sammy, trying desperately to hide behind a desk. Heloise quickly flipped the chunk of wood over and grabbed the goblin by his collor.

"Where... Is... My... MEDICINE!" The girl screemed in his face. Sammy twitched, trying to escape her grasp, but of course was unsecsesful. Heloise threw him to the ground, not bothering to wait for a response, and began throwing the things in the room against walls. Boy, the word throw is in this story alot. YAY LIMITED VOCABULARY!

"Oh wait..." Heloise turned around, noticing the box clearly marked 'Medicine'. The girl then smacks herself in the face, easily picks it up, and runs out the door.

Sammy groaned and fell backwards. Lucius managed to pull himself back inside the office, then looked around, startled.

"What the heck went on here? Sammy, you're cleaning this place!" The devil yelled. That earned another groan from Sammy.

_**AT HELOISE'S HOUSE AGAIN BECAUSE THE AUTHOR IS AN IDIOT AND CANNOT THINK OF BETTER TRANSITIONS...**_

"Alright, Jimmy. Just rub some of this under your cast, and your arm should heal up in no time!" Heloise told the blonde happily.

Jimmy cheered. Yay. *ahem* The boy took the jar of arm medicine, and, fiddling with the lid, opened it. "WHOOPS!" Suddenly, the jar fell to the floor, shattering into a million pieces. Jimmy and Heloise stared in disbelief. "We have more of that, don't we...?" wispered Jimmy quietly to the now twitchy-eyed girl.

"No, Jimmy, no we don't."

Jimmy gulped. "s-sorry..."

"Actually, Jimmy, you know what? It's... Fine. I-I'll just get more medicine..." Heloise wispered quietly, eye twitching madly.

Two long purple rabbit ears sprouted from the grass. "You gotta be sneaky CrayZee, SNEAKY!" A raspy voice said. The ears moved through the grass quickly. Then, a stitched up purple body connected to the ears fell from the grass and formed a ball, rolling out of the green things. A long lion tail followed. The body rolled behind a bush. Two pupil-less eyes scoped the creatures surroundings.

Three houses. One was red and white. 'CrayZee hates the color white.' it thought. The eyes searched the other house. It was shaped like a skull. ''Heinous house.'' it growled. It shook it's head and looked around again.

Then the creature's eyes fell upon the last house. Blue, tall, with a fence and a grill in the back. "Oh sweet! A grill!" it yelled, quickly jumping from it's hiding place. The creature continued sneaking, then, with a big leap, jumped over the fence.

When it reached the door, the rabbit-lion pulled out a chainsaw. "CHAINSAW!" it screeched, pulling the bladed weapon back preparing to strike! Calmly it knocked on the door with the hilt. It cocked it's head as it heard footsteps inside.

"Hello?" a dirty blonde girl answered, opening the door. She was just a few centimeters shorter than the rabbit lion. The girl glared up at the creature, obviously not wanting to waste any of her time on it.

"Hiya!" the thing said, waving at the girl. "My name is..." the creature looked at it's paw, searching for a name wrote on it, "CrayZee I. Psychopath. Do you need any assistance this crappy day?" CrayZee finished with a large grin, jagged teeth filled it's mouth.

The girl looked at the thing skeptically. Then slammed the door on it- you know what? I'm tired of saying It. CrayZee will be called a girl. What with the female voice and all. Suddenly a chainsaw blade jammed into the door, preventing it from closing. CrayZee swung the door back, opening it again. Then before the angry girl could slam it on her again, the rabbit-lion slipped inside. Unfortunately, the dirty blonde didn't see this. She dusted off her red dress and locked the door.

"Who was that, Heloise?" CrayZee heard a male voice say. Her ears rose up to listen to the conversation.

"Just some purple thing." the girl replied.

"Oh."

CrayZee shrugged, and looked around. She was hidden in the shadows, her purple color helped her blend a little. She noticed a lot of random knickknacks on a shelf above a couch. The girl, Heloise, was there, with a regular blonde boy. He had a cast. Broken arm most likely.

CrayZee waited for the boy to leave. When he did, she tiptoed over to the couch Heloise was on. The girl was't paying attention. The rabbit-lion was right next to her now. CrayZee raised a paw up and lightly tapped her on the head. "Helllooo!" she whispered.

The girl yelped and turned around. The small fright didn't last long, however. She yanked out a pair of nun-chucks and quickly landed a hard blow on CrayZee's head.

"Ow!" the rabbit-lion yelped, clutching the now bruised spot.

"What are you doing in my house?" Heloise screamed.

"HOW MAY I SERVICE YOU THIS DAY?" CrayZee screamed back.

"What's going on out there?" CrayZee heard the blonde boy yell from another room.

"LOUD NOISES!" CrayZee screamed in reply.

This earned another bash to the head from the girl. Wow, she was strong!

"Stop that!" the lion bunny yelled, yanking the nun-chucks from the girls hand. She pulled them apart, breaking the chain. CrayZee tossed the pieces to the ground.

Heloise shot daggers at the creature. "What do you want?"

"Me want work for you!" said CrayZee, even though she could talk fine. Heloise face-palmed.

"Ugh, fine! I need you to watch Jimmy while I go get something. Don't let him touch anything, and I swear If you break anything I'll-"

"No need no need!" CrayZee assured, pushing Heloise out the door, "everything'll be fine."

"And when I get back, you'd better scram!" Heloise finished.

"It's fine! It's fine it's fine!" CrayZee replied, slamming the door after her.

Heloise sighed. This was no good.

CrayZee jumped onto the couch. Fine fine fine, it's fine... 

**FINISHED CHAPTER FOUR! **


End file.
